


Happily Devout

by SamuelJames



Series: Cherished [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Domme/sub, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is worthy of his devotion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Devout

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happily Devout  
> Pairing/Characters: Stephen (Sarah/Stephen relationship)  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Sarah is worthy of his devotion  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Devotion. Part of the Cherished series.  
> Kink: Domme/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stephen kneels by the bed, content to wait for Sarah. He rests his hands on his thighs and bows his head. Sarah may leave him waiting mere moments or many minutes. The length of time doesn't matter, his only obligation is to wait.

Since Sarah collared him any lingering insecurities have been dispelled. Beyond work his focus is on worshipping his Domme like the Goddess that she is. Submitting to Sarah fills a need in him and being rewarded for that submission feels fantastic. Time passes slowly but seeing her smile will make every second spent on his knees worthwhile.


End file.
